


Please Say You Love Me

by TerribleCreations



Series: The Project [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Steve, Sadness, Sharon is not a bitch, Slight Violence, Sorry ladies, Tony Stark Has A Heart, believe it or not, smut mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerribleCreations/pseuds/TerribleCreations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request from Tony leads to a worse situation than either party involved could have predicted</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Deal

At one of Tony’s many parties, you sat with your friend, Natasha, as you both drank while watching her Avenger buddies make fools of themselves trying to lift Thor’s hammer once again. Natasha didn’t need to try because she already knew the answer while you yourself did not see the point of it.

“So how have things been, Y/N? It’s been ages since I’ve seen you.”

You shrugged, not finding anything of note that was worth sharing. “The domestic life is quiet. A little too quiet at times, but it’s nice. Better than having people I don’t know trying to kill me every other week.”

Natasha chuckled as she took a sip of her rum and coke. “I bet it is. Sometimes I wish I could just step away from the job, but with my ledger, it’s better if I stay in Stark’s tower.”

You could sense the sadness in her tone and felt a rush of empathy for her. Her whole life will be spent looking over her shoulder, waiting for the people who wanted her dead to finish the job.

Reaching out, you placed your hand over hers. “Well, Nat, if you ever want to get away from this testosterone filled building, I am sure I could convince Fury to give you however long you want off." 

She smirked at you. "I’ll be taking you up on that. I’d love to see his face when you put in the request.”

“You mean demand. Besides, he can’t resist his niece." 

"True,” she said, eyes returning to her Avengers. Her eyes widened. “Hey I think it moved a bit, Steve!” She cried out.

“No it didn’t!” Thor shouted back too quickly. It made you sigh. Just a year ago you had witnessed this same battle twice a month, and it definitely annoyed you to no end, but after a few weeks of total silence you had begun to regret moving out of the tower. Maybe Tony would you let you move back in. Hell, you already worked for him, as he constantly liked to remind you. 

Natasha and Thor began to bicker, and the other Avengers soon joined in. Meanwhile, Steve’s eyes drifted to yours. Lifting your glass in hello, you smiled upon seeing the light blush that colored his cheeks before he did the same. You tuned back into Nat’s argument with Thor whilst the soldier found himself staring at you, examining you while knowing he couldn’t have you. How could he? You’d made it beyond clear that a normal life was all you wanted, and he was anything but normal.

As Steve mulled around in his thoughts, Tony approached you. Knowing he was up to no good, you looked at your ‘boss’. “What do you need me to do?”

“What makes you think I want you to do something? For all you know, I could have been over here to tell you you got a promotion.” You raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Fine. You got me. I have a little job that I can’t think of any one else doing. But I can’t tell you about it here. Come with me to the balcony.”

You followed him only after getting a refill, knowing you’d need it with this man. The chill air bit at your exposed legs from the dress Nat had forced you into. You placed your drink on the railing as you rubbed your arms to try and rid yourself of the cold. “What do you need Tony?”

For once he actually looked a bit sheepish. “It’s not exactly what I need, but more of what a certain friend of mine needs.” You waited with a pointed look. “You see Y/N, Steve hasn’t really been himself ever since Peggy died. Sharon’s always up his ass and, quite frankly, I don’t want her taking advantage of him when he’s in such a vulnerable state.”

“I don’t see what this has to do with me.”

“I need you to be his ‘girlfriend,’” he put up air quotes, “for a few weeks while the majority of us are away for an upcoming mission.”

You were taking a drink from your glass as he spoke, and when what he was suggesting caught up with you, you just as quickly spit it out as you drank it. “What?! Tony, you do realize what you’re suggesting? Steve and I– Just, Tony it won’t work.”

“Why? Because you’re afraid of losing him like you did with Logan?” You glared at him. “Y/N, that was five years ago. This will be as much for his benefit as it is for yours.”

“How do you think this is going to affect Steve?”

“He’s been through worse. You’ll be fine. Now go in there, lay on your charm, and get the guy to bed you so I don’t have to worry about the poor guy while I’m gone.”

Alright maybe before this entire deal was made, the two of you had had your fair share of drinks. Which, as you tell yourself, is why you agreed to Tony’s ridiculous plan.

—–

Walking back into the common area, you winked at Natasha before sashaying over to Steve, whose eyes widened when he took in the sight of you: dress clinging tightly to your curves, hair windswept from being outside, and eyes dark as you allowed yourself to express the lust you felt ever since you saw him wearing that damn blue shirt.

“Y/N?” He questioned, heart quickening as you stopped in front of him, hands gently grazing his chest.

“Do you know why they called me Siren, Steve?” You questioned, your eyes peering up at him through your lashes.

“N-Not re-really,” he stuttered out as you dragged your nails over him. His eyes closed as he tried to push back the thoughts of you.. and him… in his bed. Dammit, he thought to himself as he began to feel himself harden.

You went onto your tip toes and pressed your lips right beside his ear. “Why don’t I show you?”

“B-But sh-shouldn’t we?” Any remnant of Steve’s gentleman style left him as you turned to face him once again.

“I’m sure Pietro would be more than happy to help me out if you don’t–” He didn’t let you finish as he picked you up without a care in the world and carried you into the elevator, wolf calls following you. 

—

Sunlight blinded you when your eyes flickered open the next morning. When your eyes adjusted you found yourself to be in unfamiliar surroundings. Frowning, you also realized there was a distinct weight holding you to the bed… which was attached to a large source of warmth behind you… Oh shit what have I gotten myself into, you thought to yourself.

—

Four Months Later

“Stop! Stop!” You cried as your assailant pointed their gun at you, but they ignored your pleas as they shot water at you, soaking the clothes you had literally just taken out of the dryer. Groaning, you let out a frustrated “Steven Grant Rogers!” while your boyfriend flat out giggled as he hurried away and out of sight.

Once again you headed to the dryer, placing your clothes in and setting it all up before heading into the kitchen, bracing yourself against the counter while also listening for any signs that your water-gun-wielding boyfriend was approaching.

Tony’s idea had seemed fool-proof at first. All you had to do was pretend to be Steve’s girlfriend, keep Sharon from distracting him, and then have a mutual break-up when Steve realized how much danger could be brought to you with him as your boyfriend. It was no wonder Tony had picked you, since, as you later realized, he had picked up on your plans to get the hell out of dodge and move south, away from all of the craziness in New York. What neither of you had expected, though, was for you and Steve to have clicked so easily. So much so that you were more than delighted to have him move in with you after a month and a half of going steady, but it was times like these— when you were alone with just your thoughts — that you began to feel the guilt of the situation you had gotten him into.

It’ll only get worse the longer I keep it up, you thought to yourself.

“Why the long face?” Steve questioned, wrapping his arms around you and drawing you out of your thoughts.

“Just not ready to go to Tony’s party tonight,” you lied, but he didn’t pick up on it. “I’m not sure I can stomach watching those models practically strip in front of you guys.”

Steve chuckled at that and began to press kisses along the side of your neck. “Jealous?” He asked.

“Why should I be?” You taunted, turning around in his arms to face him. “I’ve already got the man of my dreams.”

“A man who loves you,” he whispered, pressing his forehead against yours as he peered into your eyes, searching for the words inside them.

“Steve,” you pleaded, not able to even think the words because of the guilt that had begun to well up inside you.

His eyes teared up the slightest bit. He cleared his throat as he stepped away from you. “I was there,” he whispered, eyes looking anywhere but at you as he spoke. “I heard about you and Tony’s plan.” Your stomach dropped. He let out a pitiful chuckle as those baby blues snuck a peek at you. “I thought that maybe, just maybe, you’d actually develop the same feelings I’ve had for you. Why else would we still be together after all this time? Why else would you have let me move into your home?” He examined you once again searching for… something. “Unless it’s because you pity me.”

“Steve it has nothing to do with that!”

“But you do pity me!” He cried out. “I see it in your eyes whenever you think I’m not looking. You pity me because of Peggy, because of Bucky, because I can’t seem to find happiness anywhere.” He shook his head. “Who’s Logan?” The name caused a pang to pierce your heart. “Tony mentioned him when you made your deal. Who is he?”

You opened your mouth but no words would come. Your eyes burned with tears but you held them back. This had gone completely to shit. Steve was done at this point and left, leaving you alone once again with your thoughts.


	2. The Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (also, I’d recommend [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3NMKOa4KY9I) towards the end)

“Stark!”

Tony’s head shot up, not at how loud the voice had been or that it surprised him since FRIDAY did warn him he was about to receive an upset visitor, but because of who it belonged to. He swung around to see Steve stomping his way. As his phone buzzed with a text the genius was easily able to put two and two together.

“Look, Rogers, I can expl—” His words were cut off as Steve wrapped a hand around his throat and held him against the wall. Why the fuck does this always happen to me? Tony thought to himself.

“Steve!” Natasha exclaimed, having been warned by the A.I that Stark had gotten himself into a situation. “Put Stark down.”

“Oh, did you know about this master plan of his as well?” He didn’t wait for Nat to deny it as he continued on. “He decided to play matchmaker and have Y/N pretend to be in love with me, just so Sharon couldn’t distract me.” Tony’s face grew paler with each second he was cut off from oxygen. “Four months I have spent with someone I thought might actually have feelings for me. I knew that that’s not how it started but… It felt real.”

Natasha’s expression became one of pity. “Steve, I know you’re upset, but hurting one of our own team mates won’t help anyone, including yourself.” Knowing she was right, Steve released Tony, though he remained fuming. The billionaire gasped for air. “Maybe you should go talk to her.”

Steve shook his head. “No, I don’t want to see her ever again.” The anger left him as he remained standing with his thoughts swirling through his head. His expression eventually became crestfallen as his eyes met Natasha’s. His voice broke as he asked, “How could she?”

Natasha shrugged, for once possessing no advice for the heartbroken captain. “Why do you think they call her the Siren? She was given a mission… and I guess she just followed it through.” Even as the words slipped past her lips Nat felt guilt curl within her. Despite what you said, she knew how you truly felt about the soldier. It was there in all of the little gestures between you two: the side comments, the sneaked glances from across the room, and how the two of you moved in harmony whether it be by dancing, sparring, fighting, or just casually moving around the room. But what else could she do to appease to the captain other than tell the partial truth?

“I— I need to go,” Steve said, heading for the doorway out of the lab, but he froze when he saw you standing there.

You opened your mouth to say something but he regained his wits and shoved past you. Knowing better than to follow him, you continued further into the lab, leaning against Tony’s desk whilst your friend rubbed his sore neck. “I’m sorry,” you whispered, trailing your fingers across the red spot.

Tony sighed. “No, I should be apologizing to you. I forced you into this.”

You scoffed. “It was of my own free will… and a few drinks.” Your eyes fell onto Nat who had remained silent this entire time. “Do you think he’ll ever forgive me?”

She shrugged. “He’s been rather overprotective lately on missions and, to be honest, it’s been detrimental to all of our work. And I know you’re still hung up on Logan. Perhaps it’s for the best.”

“Yeah,” you said. “Maybe it is.” Though in your heart, you knew your words were false.

——

Three Weeks Later

“You sure you’re ready for this?” Tony questioned as you zipped up your catsuit.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” You asked, placing your sidearms into your holsters and making sure to slip a knife into your boot.

Nat answered your question. “Maybe because this is the first mission you and Steve have gone on together since your break up.”

“Wanda will be there. And so will you. I’m sure that diminishes the awkwardness.”

“Sharon will also be there,” Tony added, carefully watching your expression which became closed. “Seriously, kid, I’ll be more than happy to take over.”

You shook your head. “No can do. Stealth isn’t really your style.”

He opened his mouth, probably to argue that anything was his style, but Nat placed an ear on her comms and nodded to you, “Time to go.”

You kissed Tony on the cheek and gave him a small smile. “I’ll be fine.”

(Time Skip— Cause I’m lazy)

Something was wrong. Too many people were here. You fired at five different men, managing to hit each in the head as you ran off after Wanda, firing at each pursuer as you did.

“Siren, Scarlet, what’s your position?” The Captain questioned.

“We’re being bombarded,” you answered. “I sent Scarlet up ahead. Should be with you guys in two minutes.”

“And you?”

A bullet ripped through your leg and you gasped at the pain, falling to one knee as you continued to fire shots. “You know me Cap, I’m never on time. Might as well leave while you can.”

“Yeah? Well I’m not letting that happen. What’s your coordinates? I can be there in a minute.”

You continued firing as another bullet ripped through your stomach. “There’s too many for you to face. I can hold them off so you can get in the air.”

“I’ll have Wanda turn around. She can help.”

“She’s got holes in her. There’s not enough time.” Another shot. “You’ve got to go.”

On the other end, Steve ran his hand over his face as his eyes began to tear up. Sharon allowed her tears to trail down her cheeks as he pleaded, “Please, don’t do this. We have time. We can finish this.”

Deciding for a more effective option, you grabbed one of the two grenades you kept on your belt for emergencies only and tossed it at the largest group of Hydra agents. It exploded upon impact. “Right now I’m in the middle of nowhere. If you wait any longer, all of you will die. Steve, this is my choice.”

The words reverberated through Steve’s very being.

“Steve?” You questioned, noticing your guns would be emptied within a matter of minutes.

“I’m here,” he whispered, just as Wanda broke through the treeline. Meanwhile you reached for the second grenade.

“Please say you love me. I think I’ll need to hear it again.”

He didn’t even hesitate. “I love you, Y/N. So much. I need you to make it through this.”

“I lov—” The line cut off. An explosion could be heard in the distance.

“Y/N?” Steve whispered. “Y/N!” He shouted. He was met with silence. Sharon held a weeping Wanda while Natasha fired up the quinjet.

(At Stark Tower)

“She really did love you.”

…

“I know.”


	3. The Project

The funeral lasted the whole day. Many SHIELD agents recognized you for your work, and even more considered you a friend, if not a reliable companion. No body- something that did not sit too well with Steve, but Director Coulson was adamant when he said your body was nowhere to be seen.  
You were buried in Arlington Cemetery in honor of your prior military experience. Steve didn’t protest when he received a flag. Even now, as he sat in Stark Tower during a party to bid you a proper farewell (in Tony’s way), he fingered the red, white, and blue fabric, reflecting on the time the two of you spent together.   
It had all been real, his mind whispered to him. But then he blew it. How had he been so stupid to throw you away just because you couldn’t say those three words? Words that he now knew you feared.  
Stark had taken the liberty to fill him in on the ‘Logan’ situation the day after your sacrifice, which had actually opened up a whole new can of worms…  
– Two Weeks Ago –  
Tony watched as Steve attempted to drink every damn piece of liquor he could find in the billionaire’s private bar. He himself had a red-rimmed eyes, though not from drinking, and knew the soldier’s pain was a million times worse than his own.  
“Rogers,” he called.   
The soldier didn’t stop searching through the mini fridge. “I don’t want to talk.”

“Then just listen.” Steve took out a bottle of vodka Tony had imported from Russia. Tony continued on, trying to resist the urge to whine about precious alcohol being wasted on someone who could never truly appreciate it. “Logan Walker was a fellow soldier Y/N knew during her service.” Steve froze, and Tony began to have hope for his liquor. “The two were part of a classified operation whose name I still can grab, but they were also both experiments in a SHIELD research project only labeled as Project Z-6. It was a failure, but her profile was identical to it, as was Logan’s. He was assassinated during their last mission several years ago, and Y/N didn’t take it too well.”

“Were they… close?” Steve questioned as he opened your file, seeing a picture of you and a brown haired man, both dressed in full tactical gear.

Tony hesitated. “Engaged actually.”

Steve sighed as he realized how wrong he had been in his assumption of your feelings. A tear slipped down his cheek. He wiped it away while releasing a shaky break. “What else can you tell me about Z-6?”

— Present —

“How you holding up, soldier?” A new voice spoke up. It triggered a sense of familiarity within him. Steve turned to see a young woman standing beside a befuddled Stark. Her brown eyes reflected warmth as she held out a bronzed hand. “Aveya, at your service.” Her eyes flicked to Tony and then back to the captain. “You wanted to know about the Project?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys thought of this. I'm always open to critique.


End file.
